Another Dumb Blonde
by Mistress K. Darq-Chylde
Summary: Series of songfics; 18 is having second thoughts about Krillin and Goku and Chichi are having problems. What will happen with these 18/Goku? Will they find true love in each other? What of the two they left behind?
1. Am I another dumb blonde?

Another Dumb Blonde

  
  


(A/N: The song "Another dumb blonde" is the copyrighted property of Hoku, and not me. I also do not own any of the characters from dragonball, dbz, or dbgt. Please don't sue! I'm only a poor high school student with no money to call her own! Anyway, enjoy the fic!)

  
  


{I think that it's time that I should just let you go. So I'll tell it to your face instead of tellin' it to you on the phone...}

  
  


Krillin sat down on the couch across from Eighteen, wondering what she had called him here for. "What is it that you wanted to talk with me about, Eighteen?"

  
  


Her face and voice were as calm as they usually were when she spoke to him. "Krillin... We have to talk about our relationship. I thought that it would be best for me to confront you face to face than to be a coward and leave a message on your answering machine."

  
  


{You see, I thought that you were special baby, somethin' unique. But lately I have come to find, that you're not really interested in my heart or mind...}

  
  


What was she talking about? Krillin thought that things were going just fine, especially considering the fact that Eighteen had wanted to kill him not too long ago. "What about it are we discussing?" he asked in slight puzzlement.

  
  


"Krillin, what was it that first drew you to me?" She looked directly into his eyes as she awaited his answer.

  
  


"What drew me to you? It was... well..." He stammered, trying to stall for a moment.

  
  


"It was my looks, was it not? You liked the way my body appeared, and so you thought you loved me. Even though you knew nothing about me, something within you wanted to be able to have this body in your possession, am I right?"

  
  


He looked at her fearfully for a second and turned his face away. "... Yes. I suppose that was the main reason..." the short monk said softly.

  
  


"And although my emotions were very few, you knew nothing of my heart either, did you?"

  
  


He shook his head slowly and sighed. 

  
  


{That's alright, that's okay. You never loved me anyway....}

  
  


"Krillin..." she began softly, "You never really loved me, did you?"

  
  


His head shot up and all angry words were lost as he looked into her icy blue eyes. "I might not have back then... But now, I..." 

{And I think it's time for you to just move on....}

  
  


"Krillin, I think we should see other people. This really isn't working. It hasn't been from the start." She crossed her arms and was as stolid as she had ever been.

  
  


"Eighteen... what if I told you that I do love you now? That things have changed since then?" 

{That's alright, that's okay. I'll bet you never thought you'd hear me say, that I think it's time for you to find another dumb blonde, 'cause it's not me, no no.}

  
  


She laughed bitterly. "Then I'd tell you this... I think it's time for you to find another dumb blonde, Krillin. Because it's not me."

  
  


{'Cause it's not me, no no. Oh, no.}

  
  


Krillin's jaw dropped slightly in shock. "But, Eighteen...!"

  
  


{Last night I went to a party hopin' I'd see you there. And sure enough you were hangin' on some other girl, playing with her hair...} 

  
  


She got up and began to walk away. She looked back over her shoulder at him once. "Hope you have a nice life with that woman I saw you with last night, Krillin. She seems to be more your type than I ever was."

  
  


"What are you talking about?"

  
  


{And I overheard you telling her the very same things you said to me the night before. Hook, line, and sinker you were walkin' with her out the door...}

  
  


"You know very well what I'm talking about. I saw you two together, holding hands. I even got close enough to you to hear what you were saying to her! 'Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are? I can't help but love someone like you.'"

  
  


"You're lying..."

  
  


"Am I really? Then why did you leave with her? And come here with her? To OUR house! Do you think I don't know what you did with her in our bed?! After you had told me the very same things, the night before!"

  
  


Krillin couldn't speak. He had never seen so much emotion coming from the blonde android. She took a deep breath to calm herself and the angry blush disappeared from her features. They smoothed as if the emotions had never even existed.

  
  


{That's alright, that's okay. You never loved me anyway. And I think it's time for you to just move on. That's alright, that's okay. I'll bet you never thought you'd hear me say that I think it's time for you to find another dumb blonde.'Cause it's not me, no no...}

"You know you never loved me, and so I'll be going." She turned away from him again.

  
  


"Wait, Eighteen! I do love you! I have for a long time, now!" He said pleadingly.

  
  


{You are just a little trophy hangin' on your arm. So all your friends will see you got it goin' on...}

  
  


"I was just your trophy, wasn't I? All along you wanted me so that you'd gain respect from people. To have someone like me around would make you seem great, am I right?"

  
  


"It would, but that's not why...!"

  
  


{But I see what you are so clearly. But baby , baby that's not alright with me...}

  
  


"You're just saying these things now so I'll stay. It might work on them, but I see right through you, Krillin. And I don't approve of liars."

  
  


"I'm not lying! I'm not..."

  
  


{That's alright, that's okay. I never loved you anyway. That's alright, that's okay. You never loved me anyway...}

  
  


"Krillin, I think this will hurt you more than me. But to be honest, I never really loved you. Even if you love me now, it doesn't matter. I know there's someone in this world or on another for both of us."

  
  


"Eighteen, don't do this..."

  
  


{You never loved me, but it's alright. But it's alright, yeah yeah. It's alright, it's alright, it's alright, it's alright. Go ahead and find what you need.}

  
  


"Krillin, you can go and find the one who makes you happy. Go search for the one you need. I'm off to look for the one for me. Take care of yourself, and I hope you find happiness."

  
  


She walked from the house and Krillin chased after her. "Wait, don't leave me!"

  
  


She took to the air and flew off without so much as a glance back. Krillin sank to his knees on the ground and put his face in his hands. He had never cried so much in his entire life. He had to go tell someone what had happened. He stood and sniffled once, determined to find Goku and tell him of the awful ordeal he had just gone through.


	2. My Shackles

My Shackles

  
  


(A/N: The song "Shackled" is the copyrighted property of Vertical Horizon, and not me. This isn't a good thing to read if you people are Goku/Chichi fans. I really despise the woman, myself. She's always so mean, and an all around bitch. But anyway, if you don't mind them breaking up, read on!)

  
  


{For so long my life's been sewn up tight inside your hold. It leaves me there without a place to call my own...}

  
  


"Gohan! I hope you've got your homework done!" Chichi's voice echoed through the house and even outside of the house. 

  
  


Gohan and Goku both winced as they walked in the door, both sweating and breathing laboriously from training. The little half-saiyan looked up to his father and Goku nodded. Gohan ran off to his room to finish his studying. 

  
  


Goku sighed and walked into the kitchen, only to be greeted by his disgruntled wife. He looked down at the small woman who stood with her hands on her hips and put on a grin. "Hey, Chichi!" He tried to sound cheerful, just for her.

  
  


"Don't you "hey Chichi" me, Goku! You took Gohan out to train again before he was done with his studies, didn't you!" Her voice was angry and she was accusing rather than asking.

  
  


"Chichi..." He was about to make his usual apology, but a different idea came to him. He should tell her what he really thought rather than what she wanted to hear. "Yes, Chichi, I did take him out before he was done with his studying. And I'm not sorry I did it, either."

  
  


She blinked. "What?!" Chichi shrieked.

  
  


The saiyan stood tall. "You heard me, Chichi. I'm tired of always doing what you tell me to. And I'm sure Gohan is as well. The only reason he takes any abuse from you is because I have for as long as I can remember."

  
  


The black haired woman's jaw dropped in shock. "How dare you talk to me like that!" She moved as if to slap him, but Goku caught her wrist and held it gently, not wanting to hurt her. 

  
  


"I'm not going to live the way you want me to anymore, Chichi. And if you can't accept that, then I'll leave."

  
  


{I know now what shadows can see. There's no point in runnin' less you run with me. It's half the distance through the open door, before you cut me down again. Let me introduce you to the end...}

  
  


"Goku, let go of my hand." He did so without any argument. Chichi was trying to stay angry, but the look in her eyes was filled with fear and anxiety. She rubbed her wrist with her other hand unconsciously.

  
  


Goku's looked at her hand in concern. "I didn't hurt you did I?"

  
  


She shook her head. "What did you mean when you said that you'd leave?" she asked softly.

  
  


He shrugged. "I've been hanging on your every word like some lost little puppy for a very long time, Chichi. I don't like it, and I never have. If I have to leave you so I can be my own person and do what I want to do, then I will."

  
  


"You wouldn't..." The way she said it sounded more like a question than a statement.

  
  


He raised a dark eyebrow. "Wouldn't I?"

  
  


{And I feel the cold wind blowing beneath my wings. It always leads me back to suffering. But I will soar until the wind whips me down, leave me beaten on unholy ground again.}

  
  


"Goku! How can you even say something like that?! We've been together for a long time! We have a son who'll soon be a man! How can you think of leaving that all behind?" Her anger was fading fast and becoming replaced with fear. He was being serious, and she knew that wasn't a good thing.

  
  


{So tired now of paying my dues. I start out strong but then I always lose. It's half the distance before you leave me behind. It's such a waste of time, again...}

  
  


"Do you know how I can think that? Because I'm tired of this, Chichi. I do everything you ask of me, and all it does is wastes my time. All you ever give me in return in more reprimands and more commands." He sighed and put his hand gently on her shoulder. "Do I ever do anything to deserve all the attacks I get from you?"

  
  


Chichi was speechless. Her jaw worked, but no sounds came from her lips. "Goku..." she finally said hoarsely. He could tell that she was trying not to cry, but he made no move to comfort her.

  
  


"What is it, Chichi?" He asked gently.

  
  


"I love you. All I do for you and to you is because I love you." She whispered softly, wiping a tear that slid from her eye with the back of her hand.

  
  


{'Cause my shackles, you won't be. And my rapture, you won't believe. And deep inside, you will bleed for me...}

  
  


"Chichi, I'm not going to be shackled by you anymore. You keep me here and keep me going down the road you want me to follow. But, believe it or not, I'm glad that you did for a time. It's made me realize how much I need to go out and find that which truly makes me happy."

"Goku, are you saying that you aren't happy being here with me?" Her hand unconsciously formed a fist.

  
  


{So here I slave inside of a broken dream, forever holding onto splitting seams. So take your piece and leave me alone to die. I don't need you to keep my faith alive...}

  
  


"Yes, that's basically what I'm saying, Chichi. I stay here and keep your little world in one piece, but that world has been falling apart for some time. I don't want to hold it together for you any more if you can't let me do some things on my own."

  
  


"But, Goku...!"

  
  


"No, Chichi. Listen to me. I think that a part of me will always love you. But I'm not in love with you anymore. I haven't been for a long time. But keeping Gohan's home life in good shape was something I wanted. And now that he's old enough to understand, I think he should know what's going on."

  
  


Chichi nodded slightly, fighting against the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes. "Gohan!" She called shakily and the boy came running.

  
  


"What is it, mom?" The black haired child looked up at her and blinked curiously. "Mom, are you... crying? What's wrong?"

  
  


"Gohan, there's something your mother and I need to talk to you about."

  
  


"What is it, dad?"

  
  


"Well, I'm going to be leaving, Gohan. I'm not as happy here with your mom as I should be. So I'm going to go find the person who will make me as happy as I can possibly be."

  
  


"Will you be coming back anytime, dad?"

  
  


Goku nodded. "I'll come back to visit you and your mother, now and then. And if it's okay with your mom, you can come and see me when you want to."

  
  


{I know now what trouble can be. And why it follows me so easily. It's half the distance through the open door, before you shut me down again. Let me introduce you to the end...}

  
  


Chichi nodded. "Do you really have to leave, Goku? There has to be something that I can do..."

  
  


He shook his head sadly. "You've had a long time to change, Chichi. I'm sorry, but this is the only way I can find what makes me whole."

  
  


{Cause my shackles you won't be. And my rapture, you won't believe. And deep inside, you will bleed for me. Though you know you care...}

  
  


"Dad, I'm going to miss you."

  
  


"I know you will, son. But remember this... No matter where I am or what I'm doing, a part of me will be here with you and your mother. Always."

  
  


He nodded and Goku ruffled the boy's hair affectionately. "Take good care of him for me, Chichi. And take care of yourself as well."

  
  


"Goku, I'm sorry..." He wiped her tears gently and kissed her forehead softly. 

  
  


"I hope you two will be alright without me here." 

  
  


{And my laughter, you won't hear. The faster, I disappear. And time will burn your eyes to tears.}

  
  


Goku walked out the open door and looked back over his shoulder once. He waved to his family with a bright smile on his face and he took to the air, flying off to search for the missing pieces to his life.

  
  


Chichi put her face in her hands as her eyes began to sting with the tears she was holding back. She let them free and they flowed down her cheeks. Gohan hugged her tightly and she sank to the floor, her son holding her tightly as she cried. He rubbed her back soothingly and let the tears run their course.

  
  


//Take care of yourself, dad...// Gohan thought, hoping that his father could hear him, wherever he was.

  
  



	3. Strong Enough

Strong Enough

by: Gwynneth de Lioncourt

Warnings: None, really. A bit of lime, but nothing big.

Notes: The song "Strong Enough to be My Man" is the property of Sheryl Crow. DB isn't mine either, sadly. This section was inspired by the song, obviously. It gives a bit of insight into the torn up soul of our ex-android heroine as well as a glance at just how "innocent" Goku really isn't.  
  


{God I feel like Hell tonight. The tears of rage I cannot lie...}

Eighteen finally sat down on a log near a long forgotten campfire. She rested her elbows on her knees and leaned forward on them with a sigh. "So this is what my life has become..." If she could go back, she would have made sure that Krillin had never wished for her to be human. All of these emotions were wreaking havoc on her psyche.

Eighteen put her face in her hands and began to cry, not because she had given up Krillin, but because she was alone. Being all alone was one of her greatest, if not only, fears. The tears flowed, salty and wet, down her face. She was also angry at the fact that she couldn't control these sudden emotions, as of yet.

~*~

Goku sighed as he walked down the narrow forest path. Being all on his own was tough, but he had known that the price of freedom would be high. He laced his fingers behind his head and whistled a little tune as he walked.

His coal black eyes took in the beautiful scenery around him, not really paying attention to where he was going, and not really caring where he was headed. 

Unbeknownst to either of them, Goku had walked into the clearing where Eighteen sat, crying silently. Although they were facing each other, neither one of them noticed the other until Goku walked right into Eighteen, losing his balance as he knocked her over and landing right on top of her.

{I'll be the last to help you understand. Are you strong enough to be my man?...}

The pair gasped and looked at each other for a moment before breaking into laughter. Goku smiled down at the blonde ex-android beneath him. "Heya, Eighteen! How have ya been?"

She sighed and her red-rimmed gaze met his. "Things haven't been so great, lately. Three days ago.." She trailed off as her eyes filled with damnable tears again.

"Let me guess. You and Krillin broke up, right?" She nodded slightly and the tears leaked from her eyes, despite her efforts to stop them.

"Hey, now. Don't cry..." Goku gently wiped the dampness from her cheeks with his thumb. He gave her a boyish grin. "Wanna know a secret, Eighteen?" She looked up at him questioningly. "I left Chichi three days ago. On the same day that you left Krillin."

She arched a brow and her sadness seemed to dissipate. "Strange coincidence, don't you think?"

He laughed and suddenly brought his face extremely close to hers, less than an inch away. His gaze connected with Eighteen's and he whispered softly, "What if it's more than mere coincidence?"

The warmth of his breath on her skin made her heartbeat quicken and she countered, "What do you mean?"

"Do you think it could be fate? What if this is part of some cosmic scheme to get us together?"

She couldn't resist a smile at the sparkle in his eyes. He was almost like a child with his kind and gentle demeanor. So innocent... A wicked thought crossed her mind as she became painfully aware of the weight of his body on top of hers. Maybe he wasn't so innocent after all.

She fought hard to fight the color trying to rise to her face and succeeded. "I think it's very possible, considering these circumstances. Fate could be the whole reason why..." She was cut off mid-sentence as Goku gently brushed her lips with his.

"...Sorry. You were saying...?"

"Um..." The angle of her body, because of the log she was arched over, had her hips tight against his and her mind wandered for a moment. She had to nearly slap herself to get back to reality. "I think the 'position' we're in is more than simple clumsiness," she said finally.

The saiyan above her smirked. "Nice little pun there, Eighteen."

"A pun, how so?" She blinked her blonde eyelashes in slight confusion.

He ran the backs of his fingers down her side and rested his hand on her hip, causing her to shiver. "'Position'..." Goku winked.

{Nothing's true and nothing's right. So let me be alone tonight. 'Cause you can't change the way I am. Are you strong enough to be my man?...}

This was too good to be true. There was no possible way that she could have found what she was searching for already. It had only been three days; something about this couldn't be right. But he was being so happy and he was trying to cheer her up... 

"Goku..." she began but didn't know how to finish.

"What is it?" He asked softly.

"I... I don't know if this is right. I'm not like you, emotions are new to me. And I don't know if that will ever change. I don't think anyone can ever help me to get used to these feelings I have.." She turned her face to the side and sighed helplessly.

He cupped the side of her face in his hand and gently turned it back to face him. He smiled warmly. "Can't we at least give this a try, Eighteen? Maybe I can help you get used to the emotions that you think you're suffering with. They really can be wonderful things when it all comes down to it."

{I have a face I cannot show. I make the rules up as I go. So try to love me, if you can. Are you strong enough to be my man...?}

"Goku... what if I'm not capable of loving someone? The things that Doctor Gero did to make all emotions disappear go very deep. I think that I was only with Krillin because my brother was gone and I needed someone to keep me from being alone. Do you really think that you could love someone who might never return those feelings for you?"

He nodded slightly. "I don't think I can, I know I can."

More doubts clouded her thoughts and eliminated the euphoria she had felt earlier.

{When I've shown you that I just don't care. When I'm throwing punches in the air. When I'm broken down and I can't stand. Are you strong enough to be my man?...}

"What if I can never love you? What if the darkness that still hides inside of me suddenly lashes out? What if something happens to me, say another threat appears, and I'm so injured that I can't even stand on my own? Would you still be able to love me, even if any or all of those were to occur?" Her voice was soft and breathy. She was on the verge of tears again.

Goku kissed her forehead softly. He looked down into her eyes and gave her a smile that somehow made her doubts wash away. "Do you really want me to leave? You seem like you do, and at the same time, you seem like you want me to be here forever."

{I'll believe. I promise, I'll believe. I don't need. But please, don't leave...}

She shook her head quickly. "No! I want...I want you to stay. Please... I don't want to be alone again..."

He squeezed her thigh gently and winked. "That's good. Because I really hadn't planned on leaving..."

She couldn't resist a quiet laugh.  
  



	4. Announcement/Question

Okay, this is a bit of a question/announcement type dealie. Do you people want me to write the Goku/18 lemon for this story? If you're someone who does, then leave a review for one of the earlier chapters and I'll get to working on it. If I can get 5 more reviews from people(wishful thinking, I'm sure), then I'll write it for you. Much thanks and much love...

Thanks so much to everyone for giving me the reviews! I've gotten much more than the 5 reviews I wanted. I'll get to work on that lemon. And here's another question, should I put a little something in about Krillin and Chichi? I've been thinking about it, and I think I might just have them talk to each other about it and become better friends for it. I'm not big on making my fics into multiple pairings type deals. Things get too complicated that way. This'll probably be 5 chapters. One will be the lemon, and the other will be Krillin and Chichi crying on each other's shoulders. Thanks again!  
  


~Rhiannon Valora de Lioncourt~


	5. Strange Ways

Strange Ways

(A/N: The song "Strange Ways" is the property of Ace of Base, not me. We all know that I don't own DB or any of its affiliates, otherwise I'd be making money, not writing fanfics! This is the chapter where Krillin and Chichi are crying on each other's shoulders. Sorry it took me so long to get this out, but now I'll get to work on the lemon part. So...Enjoy!)  
  


{I've got strange ways, but it won't take long my friend. I'm telling you, someday baby I'll be gone. I've got strange ways, but it won't take long my friend. I'm telling you, someday baby I'll be back again...}

Gohan was worried about his mother. Chichi had been in her room for four days, refusing to come out to eat or do anything else. Gohan had been trying to keep things clean for her, since he knew she wouldn't appreciate it if the house was a mess.

She had finally emerged that morning, only to walk out of the house without a word and disappear. He had gone looking for her, but hadn't been able to find her anywhere. Gohan sighed and sat in his room with his books spread before him, not being able to focus on anything.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ 

{Again I've got no one, but it won't take long my friend. I'm telling you, someday baby I'll be gone. (I'm telling you, someday baby I'll be gone.)...}

Chichi wiped her eyes again as she looked over the edge. He was gone, there was nothing left for her. Gohan could take care of himself, and she knew that he'd be okay. This was the only way...

"Good bye, everyone...." Chichi took a few steps and leaped from the edge of the cliff, plummeting towards the jagged rocks that awaited her at the bottom. She closed her eyes as she waited for the impact, but it never came.

Chichi opened her eyes and looked around in confusion. Her nose was mere inches from the rocks, and someone was holding her above them. She turned over and looked up to see Krillin. "Why did you do that?" she asked softly, her eyes filling with tears again. Couldn't she get any peace?

Krillin smiled slightly. "Was I just supposed to watch you kill yourself, Chichi?"

She sighed and wiped her eyes again. "I suppose not..."

{God bless you, for being by my side when I fell through. You could hear me. You've got internet gateways through my world...}

Krillin flew to the top of the cliff and set her down. "Thank... thank you." 

"Let's get you home, so we can talk about this. Where's Goku?"

{God bless you, I'm feeling all the force you're closing in...}

Chichi broke down again, sinking to the ground as she sobbed. "Oh, no... Chichi, he didn't..."

She only nodded weakly. "I can't believe it! Why...?" He helped her back to her feet and began taking her back to her house.

{Take it easy. You dock at my side when I'm on fire. I've got strange ways...}

"He said he wanted to have more freedom. I was too oppressive..."

"That doesn't sound like Goku..."

"Well, it was him. It's kind of hard not to recognize your husband, Krillin..." Chichi sniffled.

{Sometimes I lose it (I lose.) Don't know where I'm going (don't know) But I do hope you follow all the way...}

Gohan opened the door and Chichi looked down at the little boy in confusion. "Who are you? And why are you in my house?"

Gohan's jaw dropped. "Mom, don't you recognize me?"

Chichi shook her head. "Mom? I don't have any children. If I don't have a husband, how can I have a child?"

"Chichi..." Krillin led her into the house with an apologetic look at Gohan.

The little boy followed them in and headed to his room. 

"Who was that?" Chichi asked with a puzzled look on her face. 

"That was your son, Chichi. That was Gohan." Krillin sighed. "You know, you aren't the only one having problems with your significant other."

Chichi turned to him, her mind suddenly seemed to be wiped clean of the whole ordeal. "What do you mean?"

"Eighteen and I broke up a week ago. Apparently, you and Goku did the same."

"Goku... why does that sound so familiar?"

"Hiding from the truth won't do you any good, Chichi. You need to accept the fact that Goku has moved on."

Chichi broke down again. "I... I remember..."

Krillin put his hand on her shoulder and rubbed her back soothingly as he led her to the couch to sit down. Chichi threw her arms around the small man and sobbed against his shoulder. His body tensed for a moment, but he finally relaxed and simply held onto her, letting her release all of her anger and frustration. 

{God bless you, for being by my side when I fell through. You could hear me, you've got internet gateways through my world...}

Before long, Krillin had tears in his eyes. He had never seen her so upset before, and he had never expected to see her cry. However, he cried silently, letting the tears stream down his cheeks. 

Chichi's sobs had finally silenced, but she couldn't seem to stop crying. Finding comfort in the arms of Goku's best friend was the last thing she would have expected, but it was happening. 

Gohan came out of his room and saw the scene, shaking his head and deciding that his room was a better place to be. 

What seemed like hours later, Chichi had finally stopped her tears from escaping. She touched his arm softly, causing him to meet her eyes. "Hmm?"

"Thank you, Krillin. Thank you for being here for me..."

{Again, I've got no one, but it won't take long, my friend. I'm telling you someday baby, I'll be gone. (I'm telling you someday baby, I'll be gone/back)}

"No problem, Chichi. We'll manage to make it through this. We're both tough like that, right?"

Chichi couldn't resist a small smile. "Right."


	6. Things I'll Never Say

Things I'll Never Say

Warnings: Um... sexual implications and dirty dancing. 

Notes: The song "Things I'll Never Say" is the © property of Avril Lavigne. I don't own the song, so don't sue! Also, you know I don't own DBZ, Akira Toriyama does. Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out, but the muse for this story decided to run away to Tahiti and not come back for a while. 

__

I'm tuggin' at my hair

I'm pullin' at my clothes

I'm trying to keep my cool

I know it shows

I'm starin' at my feet

My cheeks are turnin' red

I'm searchin' for the words inside my head

And I'm feelin' nervous

Tryin' to be so perfect,

'Cause I know you're worth it 

You're worth it, yeah

If I could say what I wanna say

I'd say I wanna blow you... away

Be with you every night

Am I squeezin' you too tight?

If I could see what I wanna see

I'd wanna see ya go down... on one knee

Marry me today

Guess I'm wishin' my life away

With these things I'll never say

It don't do me any good

It's just a waste of time

What use is it to you

What's on my mind?

If it ain't comin' out

We're not goin' anywhere

So why can't I just tell you

That I care?

'Cause I'm feelin' nervous

Tryin' to be so perfect

'Cause I know you're worth it

You're worth it, yeah

(chorus)

What's wrong

With my tongue?

These words keep slippin' away

I stutter, I stumble

Like I've got nothin' to say

'Cause I'm feelin' nervous

Tryin' to be so perfect

'Cause I know you're worth it

You're worth it, yeah

Eighteen was getting ready for her first date with Goku, and she was going absolutely insane trying to get ready for it. Her brother, Seventeen, looked at her like she'd finally lost it and the train had gone chuggin' around the bend. 

She'd been trying to fix her hair for the past fifteen minutes. Seventeen had told her repeatedly that it looked fine, that the loose curls were a nice change. However, the blonde android was listening to none of it. She felt like a fool, she'd never been this way with Krillin. There was a knock on the door and she visibly jumped. This dating thing was hell on her nerves...

She quickly glanced at herself in the mirror, making a few quick adjustments to her clothes before she ran to the door and opened it. Framed in the doorway, there he was- the tall, gentle, and disarmingly handsome Goku. He gave her a smile and took her hand in his, pressing a soft kiss to it. "You look nice, Eighteen."

The android blushed, looking at her feet to avoid his gaze. "Thanks, Goku. You do, too."

He laughed softly under his breath and lifted her chin with his fingertips, forcing her to look him in the eye. "Something wrong?" he asked gently.

She shook her head. "N-no, I'm fine. It's just... It's been a while since I've done this dating thing, you know?"

Goku laughed. "Tell me about it. I never really did the dating thing, just got married and tied down when I was really young." He held her hands in his and smiled. "We can take the maiden voyage on the stormy seas of dating together, okay?"

Eighteen laughed and looked up into his dark eyes, her own sparkling with nervous unshed tears. Here she was, worrying that she wasn't good enough for him, that she wasn't pretty enough, that she was too dispassionate... And Goku was making jokes for her benefit. He could tell she was unnerved by the whole thing, and he was trying to assuage her fears.

Seventeen appeared behind his sister, looking up at the tall saiyan as menacingly as he could manage. He crossed his seemingly fragile arms over his chest. There wasn't a father figure around, and he was the closest to a scary big brother Eighteen had. 

Goku gave the dark haired android a grin. "Don't worry Seventeen, I'll take care of her."

"You'd damned well better. If she comes back in pieces, like she was after she left that jerk Krillin... your ass is mine, Goku." His voice was silken and smooth, yet a sinister serpentine undertone ran beneath the disarming surface.

Goku nodded. "No problem."

  
Eighteen turned back to her brother for a moment, standing toe to toe with him. "Seventeen... I appreciate that you care, but I'm a big girl. I don't really need you to watch out for me." 

Seventeen gave his sister a kiss on the cheek and wiped away an imaginary tear. "My big sister's finally growing up!"

The blonde punched her brother's shoulder lightly and mouthed a silent "thanks" to him. She turned back to Goku. "So, where are we going?"

He gave her a chaste kiss on the lips and waved to Seventeen, leaving the cabin behind. "You'll see, Eighteen." He put his arm around her waist as they took the rather long, and scenically romantic, walk into West City. They walked in silence for a few moments, Eighteen feeling content just to have his warm and comfortingly strong arm around her. He looked over at her, taking in her features with a small appreciative smile. "You look beautiful, Eighteen..." he said softly.

She felt her cheeks redden in the darkness, glad the lack of light hid it. "Th-thanks..." 

Goku chuckled softly and paused to look up at the stars that glittered like levitating diamonds in the dark backdrop of the night sky. Eighteen looked with him and she smiled, amazed that such a simple thing could be so enjoyable. Krillin had been all about showing her around and wanting sex constantly. Goku didn't seem to care if they ever ended up in bed together or not, so long as he could be with her and gaze into her eyes as he held her hand.

She said his name softly and he turned to her questioningly. She gently trailed her fingertips along his jaw and leaned up to kiss him softly. He returned the gentle kiss, so sweet and innocent yet so deeply erotic and intense all at once. They broke apart, breathless. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment, both laughing before they headed back down their path to the city. 

Within a few moments, they were within the city limits and on their way to a place of Goku's choosing. She wanted to be scared of the possibilities, and at the same time she placed all of her faith in the gentle saiyan. They stopped in front of what looked to be a teenager infested nightclub. Loud music made the pavement beneath their feet vibrate, the softest hum of the music able to be heard through the thick, and obviously nearly soundproof, walls. There was a quiet and annoying buzzing noise coming from the neon sign above the door that declared in flashing greenish-blue letters "INSAIYAN." 

Eighteen couldn't resist a quiet laugh at the pun. Strangely enough, the word reminded her of Vegeta. "So, I take it you told me to wear comfortable shoes because we're going dancing tonight, eh Goku?"

He nodded, leading her past the Namekian bouncer, who didn't even give them a second look. Eighteen paused and glanced up at him, _way_ up. "Piccolo?" she asked, positive that this was him.

He gave her a fang-filled grin. "Go on inside, you two. Enjoy yourself, Eighteen. You deserve a break."

She smiled and nodded, letting Goku lead her all the way inside. There was something she never thought she'd see- Piccolo as a bouncer to a nightclub that was full of ravers... 

The flashing lights in the semi-darkness were a complete shock to the sense at first, giving Eighteen a killer headache for all of two minutes. It faded away as she became used to the pulsing music and the erratic swirls of color that seemed to bounce from the walls to the floor to the ceiling and back again. Goku held tightly to her hand and made a path through the crowd to the bar. People stayed back from the area unless they were there for a drink, allowing it to be an open space with fresh air and a sanctuary from the crushing sea of bodies. 

"You want anything to drink?" he asked her, his voice barely audible over the loud music and constant chatter of the many people that nearly filled the club to the rafters.

She nodded, not wanting to overstress her voice. "Piña Colada." she said loudly enough for him to hear her. 

Goku had a short conversation with the bartender, who just-so-happened to be Vegeta. Eighteen blinked and shook her head. This place was weird... It seemed to be a hangout for all of the Z crew, the warriors who had saved the planet-and the universe-on more than one occasion. Also, it seemed as if the Z groupies thought the club was an ideal hangout. 

Eighteen nodded thankfully to Vegeta when he slid her drink down to her. She took a sip and smiled up at Goku, who had ordered the same thing she had. They took a few moments to savor the flavor and enjoy their drinks. Once finished, they left the empty glasses and moved through the thick, almost impassable crowd toward the DJ booth. 

There was a tall girl spinning the tracks, her layered shoulder length sandy hair framing her face as she looked out over the crowd. Her bluish gray-green eyes were asparkle with excitement. She really loved her job. She felt most alive when in the club, making the people below her in the crushing crowd feel reenergized after their dull and boring days at school or the office. She had _the_ largest collection of music of all the clubs in the city, and that-aside from the celebrities that frequented the place- was part of the reason why the house was packed every night of the week. 

She liked to do a theme night now and again. It'd be advertised and announced the night before, and all the regulars would spread the word and come in appropriate costume the next night. Tonight was just a regular night where any type of music was played. Within reason, of course. No country unless it'd been remixed into a dance hit. 

At that particular moment, the DJ was playing a semi-old song by The Offspring. If Eighteen remembered correctly, this particular one was "Bad Habit." It was a little hard to get used to dancing to the furious rhythm and screaming guitars, but she picked up on it quickly. 

She was dressed to kill tonight, wearing her black leather mini-skirt and black halter top as she was. A thick band of silver encircled her neck, clasped together by a delicate chain that hung down in the back. She had a piece of green and silver circuitboard attached to her left temple and a similar shape drawn high on the back of her left arm, going for the cyber-goth look. 

Goku leaned in close and spoke into her ear. "You must have had some idea of where we were going. You're definitely dressed for a club."

Eighteen smirked and replied, "I told you that I loved to dance and Krillin'd never go clubbin' with me. I figured you'd gotten the hint." She gave him a wink, laughing as put his hands on her hips and pulled her closer to him. 

The DJ's voice came on as the song ended. "Hey, all! Havin' a good time, I hope!" The sea of people roared their approval as one and she smiled brilliantly. For those of you new to the club, I'm Mistress K and this place, as I'm sure you saw when ya walked in, is the club INSAIYAN!" She waited for the cheers to subside before she went on, the crowd obviously glad of the temporary pause to breathe and cool off as much as one could when surrounded on all sides by other overheated bodies. 

She became serious as she said, "There are places off the dancefloor for you to cool off. Take a drink of water and get some air, if you need it. We don't need anybody getting overheated and passing out on us. Hate to sound like your mother, all, but if you're so hot that the room starts spinning, it's time for ya ta take a break." 

She adjusted her mic and went on in a cheesy announcer's voice. "That's it for your public service announcement from the concerned owners of INSAIYAN!" Her voice became normal again, tinged with an almost Canadian accent. "And now, to get back to the music! This next track, for those of you out there who are hardcore gamers like myself, is from the Vampire: The Masquerade soundtrack. It's called "Prey" and it's by the wonderfully groovetastic band Seraphim Shock!" With that, the whole of the club was filled with the orgasmic sounds of a woman moaning, a beat slowly building beneath it as her cries of pleasure reached a crescendo. After nearly a full minute of this growing beat and the ecstatic cries, the beat increased and the singing began. 

Eighteen actually knew this song, and she knew it well. Krillin never had liked her odd taste in music... She put the warrior monk far from her mind as she danced with Goku. She danced as she would even if he hadn't been there, her gyrations and all-consuming rhythm much like the movements of a well-trained and practiced stripper. She didn't hold onto the tall saiyan, unlike the girls in other couples who clung to their men, not wanting to let them go. Her hands were curled loosely and her arms were up above her head, something she had learned for when space was tight on the floor and your arms would get crushed if they were left at your sides. 

Her hips slid against his continuously, giving the saiyan "impure" thoughts, among other problems. This was their first date, for Kame's sake! He shouldn't even be thinking about things like that on their first date! Eighteen, as if sensing his thoughts, leaned in close to him, her movements never ceasing. Her lips were warm and moist as they touched to his ear. "I know this is only our first date, Goku, but..."

"But?"

She shook her head, suddenly seeing how horribly forward it would be of her to assume that he wanted her as badly as she wanted him. "Nevermind..."

Goku shrugged and they continued to dance, occasionally having to push back against the crush of bodies around them. Eighteen reached down and put her hands over his, moving them upward to engulf her waist. He could feel the flexing of her well-toned flesh under his fingertips, the skin slick beneath his hands from the heat of their own bodies and those around them. Her skin felt like it should just after a long, hot, and steamy night filled with animalistic and passionate sex. The thought of that made his cheeks color and Eighteen looked up at him questioningly. He shook his head and gave her the Son grin. _Look innocent, look innocent..._ he thought, hoping she'd fall for it.

She didn't seem to, but she let it go. He was probably just having naughty thoughts, anyway. She smirked. Nice to know she wasn't the only one who was having difficulty keeping their mind on dancing. Although sex wasn't the most important thing in a relationship, lust often lead to love. And love could end up leading to marriage... The thought that she could actually see herself married to the man she was pressed against wasn't nearly as frightening as she felt it should have been. Maybe it was a sign...

As she looked up into his gentle eyes, and saw his winning smile, and thought of how easily he brightened her day, she came to a realization. She loved him. Even when she was supposed to destroy him, she'd cared for him. She knew that she couldn't tell him, however. It was far too soon. She'd end up scaring him off before they ever had a chance to explore their feelings for each other. She'd maintain her silence... for now. 

The last track faded and a new one came on, "Peaches and Creme" by 112, so said Mistress K. That was it. The scent of fresh and clean sweat on the air, the sweltering heat, the pounding rhythm, the hard and powerful body she was pressed against... Eighteen couldn't take it anymore. She threw her arms around Goku's neck and leaned up, capturing his lips and laying claim to his tongue with her own. He returned the kiss in earnest, his arms tightening around her and his hands sliding over the leather covered curves of her tight ass. 

She wanted him so badly that she could have jumped him right then and there, but she knew she shouldn't. Hell, she shouldn't have even kissed him like she was, allowing him to grope her as he pleased. It was only their first date! In her mind, she laughed at herself for even having that thought. This was a valuable lesson to her; starving yourself of sex only makes that energy build up and become twenty times worse than you ever thought it could be. 

His hand slipped beneath her skirt, trailing up the inside of her toned and silken thighs. His fingers slowly glided across her nether lips, moving the strip of material to the side and teasingly sliding his fingers barely inside of her. She moaned against his lips, wanting badly to be totally filled by another part of him. He reluctantly brought his hand away from her wetness and pulled his lips from hers. He took a deep breath and glanced at his watch. They'd been at the club for two hours. He nodded towards the door and gave her a wink, the look in his eyes saying "I'm game if you are."

Eighteen took the invitation and they made their painstakingly slow way out of the crowd. They started to head for the door, but Goku currently didn't have the patience to take the lengthy walk back to the place he'd taken up as his home. He held Eighteen in his arms and pressed two fingers to his forehead, seeming to disappear by using his instant transmission technique. 


	7. Angel Eyes

Angel Eyes

Warnings: Lemon! I don't think I'm going to do a hardcore lemon, so sorry all lovers of the very descriptive erotica. I think I'll do something just a tad bit steamier than movie sex, but not much. 

Notes: Thanks to all who asked for the lemon! You all seemed to enjoy the rest of the story, so I hope this doesn't disappoint anyone. The song "Angel Eyes" is the © property of Ace of Base, not me. Hope you all enjoy the scene!   
  


{I know that I'm not the first one. You have love in your path before me. But when you lips touched my lips, it felt like I was kissing destiny...}

Goku brought his face close to hers and kissed her softly, touching her only with his lips. As he straightened back up, she asked softly, "Where are we?"

She glanced around at the room in confusion, not knowing where she was. The room was done in earthy tones, rich browns and all shades of beige. There was an open door in the back of the room and steam rolled from the opening. She looked up at him and he gave her a smile. 

"You'll see," was all he said. With his heavily muscled arm still around her, he led her through the open door. 

She gasped softly at what she saw. A hot tub filled with red rose petals sat before them, almost as if anticipating their arrival. Krillin had never been romantic like this, never. The scent of the roses wafted to her on the warm steam that rose from the tub, she inhaled the smell deeply. "This is incredible, Goku. No one's ever done anything like this for me before..." she whispered, afraid that if she spoke too loudly the spell would be broken and everything would vanish.

She leaned back into his arms as he closed the door. "It's all for you, Eighteen. All of it."

She glanced at the red candles that were arranged throughout the room, their perfume the same as that of the roses. They were the only lighting in the whole room, now that the door was shut.

{Angel eyes, with your angel eyes. Will you always be there to hold me? Angel eyes, I am satisfied. I don't want to hear your story, 'cause I can see the things I really want to see, in your eyes...}

She gazed up into his face and all she could see was his eyes. Those dark, nearly black, cobalt blue eyes. All of the emotions she was feeling were reflected back at her from those depthless, dark eyes. Eighteen knew that nothing would happen unless she wanted it to, and it didn't matter really to either of them. They had found what they were searching for, the physical pleasures were a bonus. Their souls had become intertwined, and there would be no separating them.

She slowly turned in the circle of his arms so that they were facing each other. They gently and easily undressed, fingertips caressing silken skin and sliding over hardened muscles. Their clothes were in a heap on the floor as they embraced passionately. Their lips, teeth, and tongues met in a slow, sensual dance that excited them both.

Eighteen could feel his need pressing hard against her stomach and she slowly pulled her mouth back from his. Taking a deep breath, she said with a smile, "We'll never make it into the water if we keep this up..."

Goku grinned slightly and picked her up easily in his arms, carrying her up the few steps and stepping down into the hot water. He slowly slid into the water, still holding the blonde ex-android in his arms. He sat with his legs stretched before him and Eighteen sitting crosswise on his thighs.

{I believe in what I'm feeling. I'd give everything up, just for you. Love is devoted to those who see, that the last dance you dance with the truth...}

She sighed softly and leaned against the thick muscles of his chest, resting her head on his shoulder. She closed her blue eyes and whispered, "I could almost fall asleep like this."

The water came up to Goku's chest and he raised one of his hands from beneath it to gently brush a blonde curl away from Eighteen's face. They kissed softly, his hands moving up her sides to caress her more than ample breasts, rolling her nipples until they were hard between his finger and thumb. She clutched his hair lightly in her fists as his heated, impassioned kisses covered her breasts, working his way up her shoulders and neck. His heavy breathing warmed her ear. His exploring fingers made her suddenly frantic with need. The feel of his heavily muscled and hard body against hers felt wildly erotic. 

It was there, in the hot tub, that they were together for the first time. He held her hips and lowered her down onto him, and so the dance began. That night, with the candlelight reflecting off of their bodies and the water and the rose petals sliding against their skin, they made gentle, quiet, and fiercely passionate love. 

Afterwards, the two of them climbed out of the tub and dried off, heading back into the bedroom. Goku gently lay Eighteen down on the bed, lying down next to her and holding her in his arms, watching her affectionately. She gently pressed a kiss to his lips and fell asleep. The last thing she saw before she slipped away was the gentle kindness in Goku's eyes.

{Angel eyes.... Just want you here to hold me. Angel eyes, with your angel eyes. Will you always be here to hold me? Angel eyes, I am satisfied. I don't want to hear your story, 'cause I can see the things I really want to see. I am in love.}


End file.
